LEGO Alex Rider: the Complete Saga
'''LEGO Alex Rider: the Complete Saga '''is a videogame based on the extremely popular book series ''Alex Rider ''by Anthony Horowitz. It includes playable characters like Alex Rider, Yassen Gregorovitch, Dr. Grief and John Rider, and incorporates locations included in the book that can be accessed outside of levels. Story Stormbreaker * Prologue - Escaping Sayle Enterprises * Chapter 1 - Heaven for Cars * Chapter 2 - Into the Woods * Chapter 3 - Sayle Enterprises * Chapter 4 - The Portugese Man-of-War * Chapter 5 - Stopping the Stormbreaker * Chapter 6 - Gunpoint Point Blanc * Prologue - Going Down * Chapter 1 - Vertigo * Chapter 2 - The Hunter and the Train * Chapter 3 - Point Blanc * Chapter 4 - The Black Run * Chapter 5 - Attack on the Academy * Chapter 6 - Seeing Double Skeleton Key * Prologue - Skeleton Key * Chapter 1 - Match Point * Chapter 2 - The Cribber * Chapter 3 - Not for Sale * Chapter 4 - Taking a Dive * Chapter 5 - A very bad father * Chapter 6 - World War Three Eagle Strike * Prologue - Stalking the prey * Chapter 1 - The Fer de Lance * Chapter 2 - The Bull Ring * Chapter 3 - Blood Money * Chapter 4 - The Eagle's Nest * Chapter 5 - The Tour de Force * Chapter 6 - Alex's Destiny Scorpia * Prologue - Bird Seed * Chapter 1 - Gatecrashing * Chapter 2 - Down the Drain * Chapter 3 - The Lab Accident * Chapter 4 - Malagosto * Chapter 5 - Shoot to Kill * Chapter 6 - The Church of Forgotten Saints Ark Angel * Prologue - Critical Condition * Chapter 1 - Out of the Fire * Chapter 2 - Extreme Sports * Chapter 3 - Shipwrecked * Chapter 4 - Into the Jungle * Chapter 5 - Surf's Up * Chapter 6 - Where No Man Has Gone Before Snakehead * Prologue - The Daisy Cutter * Chapter 1 - A War Zone * Chapter 2 - A Dirty Fighter * Chapter 3 - Unwin Toys * Chapter 4 - The Liberian Star * Chapter 5 - White Water * Chapter 6 - Countdown Crocodile Tears * Prologue - Go Fish! * Chapter 1 - An Icy Ordeal * Chapter 2 - Caught on Camera * Chapter 3 - The Worst School Trip Ever * Chapter 4 - Crocodile Tears * Chapter 5 - Taking a Climb * Chapter 6 - A Judgement from Hell Scorpia Rising * Prologue - Over the Edge * Chapter 1 - Take to the Streets * Chapter 2 - Dodging Detention * Chapter 3 - Hubbub at the Harbour * Chapter 4 - Inside Every Fat Man * Chapter 5 - To the Death * Chapter 6 - The Bridge of Destiny Characters Regular * Alex Rider - Double-Jump, Stealth, Grapple-Hook, Lock-Pick, Extended underwater breathing * Alan Blunt - Computer-Hacking, Confusion through manipulation, Access MI6 Locations * Mrs Jones - Computer-Hacking, Can Confuse People with projectile mints, Access MI6 Locations * Jack Starbright - Double-Jump, Stealth * Sabina Pleasure - Extended underwater breathing, Double-Jump, Pepperspray * Derek Smithers - Super Strength, myriad of bizarre gadgets, Can change appearance Stormbreaker * Ian Rider - Rifle, Stealth, Grapple-Hook, Lock-Pick, Extended underwater breathing * John Crawley - Pistol, Stealth, Computer Hacking * Herod Sayle - Cane, Computer Hacking, Pistol * Mr. Grin - Super Strength, Knife-throwing/fighting * Nadia Vole - Pistol, Confusion via camera * Prime Minister - Confusion via flashing grin, Can access MI6 areas * Wolf - Rifle, Stealth, Grapple-Hook, Super-Strength, Extended underwater breathing * Yassen Gregorovitch - Pistol, Stealth, Grapple-Hook, Lock-Pick, Extended underwater breathing, Double-Jump, Knife throwing/fighting Point Blanc * The Gentleman - Boquet, Stealth, Computer Hacking, Pistol, Lock-Pick, Can change appearance, Confusion via flowers * Michael J Roscoe - Computer hacking, Can access MI6 areas * Fiona Friend - Riding Crop, Double-Jump * Dr. Grief - Computer Hacking, Pistol, Can access MI6 areas * Mrs Stellenbosch - Pistol, Super-Strength * Julius Grief (School) - Super Strength, Pistol, Stealth, Double-Jump, Computer Hacking Skeleton Key * General Sarov - Pistol, Computer-Hacking * Conrad - Super Strength, Pistol, Computer-Hacking, Double Jump * Belinda Troy - Pistol, Stealth * Tom Turner - Pistol * Boris Kusenov - Computer-Hacking, Can access MI6 areas Eagle Strike * Damian Cray - Pistol, Super Strength, Can confuse through flashing smile, Can throw coins at people * Henryk - Computer-Hacking, Pistol * Charlie Roper - Computer-Hacking Scorpia * Tom - Stealth, Fireworks, Can confuse through dancing and launching fireworks * Mrs Rothman - Pistol, Double-Jump, Can confuse through flashing smile, Can throw scorpions at people, Can access MI6 areas * Nile - Double-Jump, Can throw shurikens and swords, Acrobatic swordsmanship, Extended underwater breathing, Stealth Ark Angel Snakehead Crocodile Tears Scorpia Rising Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games